Scott Jorgensen
Scott Jorgensen is a flyweight and bantamweight fighter. WEC He most recently defeated Brad Pickett in a number-one contender match. In a fight considered by many to be a candidate for Fight of the Year, Jorgensen defeated Pickett via unanimous decision. With the victory Jorgensen earned a title shot against champion Dominick Cruz, at the final WEC event. The fight would be for the final WEC bantamweight title and the first-ever UFC bantamweight title. Cruz defeated Jorgensen via unanimous decision. UFC Bantamweight Career Scott made his UFC debut versus fellow WEC veteran and UFC newcomer Ken Stone. He defeated Stone via first-round knockout. He next faced returning veteran Jeff Curran, winning via unanimous decision. Jorgensen next signed to face dangerous prospect Renan Barao. Barao defeated Jorgensen via a dominant unanimous decision. Jorgensen next signed to face former WEC bantamweight champion Eddie Wineland. After a great fight, Wineland knocked Jorgensen unconscious in the second round. Both men earned Fight of the Night honors, but it was Jorgensen's second straight UFC loss and his first KO loss. Jorgensen next faced TUF veteran John Albert in his third and final fight of 2012 in December. Jorgensen handed Albert his third straight loss via rear-naked choke submission at the very last second of the opening round. The two men earned Fight of the Night honors however. Jorgensen next fought his former training partner and former WEC featherweight champion Urijah Faber in April 2013. Faber defeated Jorgensen via fourth round rear-naked choke submission after a great fight. Drop to Flyweight Several months later, in September 2013 it was announced that Jorgensen would be dropping down to the flyweight division. He would make his debut against Ian McCall. McCall was unfortunately injured near the end of October 2013. He was replaced by contender John Dodson. Dodson himself was then replaced by newcomer and former Bellator bantamweight champion Zach Makovsky. Makovsky defeated Jorgensen via an impressive unanimous decision. Jorgensen next signed to fight Jussier Formiga. After being badly rocked by an illegal headbutt Jorgensen was submitted by Formiga via first round rear-naked choke submission. An angry Jorgensen appealed the loss but it was all in vain as the loss remained on his record. Jorgensen next faced Danny Martinez in an almost-certain loser-leaves-town matchup. Jorgensen defeated Mitchell in an exciting and back-and-forth unanimous decision which earned Fight of the Night honors. Jorgensen next fought Wilson Reis losing via first round arm-triangle choke submission after being dropped by a vicious body kick which injured his ribs. Back to Bantamweight Jorgensen next received one last shot in the UFC, heading back up to 135 pounds to fight Manny Gamburyan. Gamburyan unfortunately defeated Jorgensen via a hard-fought unanimous decision, likely sealing Jorgensen's fate in the UFC. Fights *Damacio Page vs. Scott Jorgensen - The fight was the WEC debut of both men. *Scott Jorgensen vs. Takeya Mizugaki *Scott Jorgensen vs. Brad Pickett - The fight was for a bantamweight title shot against the champion Dominic Cruz. The fight was also considered a candidate for the 2010 Fight of the Year by many. The referee was Kim Winslow. *Scott Jorgensen vs. Ken Stone - The fight was the UFC debut of both men. *Scott Jorgensen vs. Jeff Curran - The fight was Jeff Curran's return to the UFC. *Renan Barao vs. Scott Jorgensen *Scott Jorgensen vs. John Albert *Wilson Reis vs. Scott Jorgensen *Alejandro Perez vs. Scott Jorgensen Category:Bantamweight fighters Category:Flyweight fighters